Breaking the shell
by Obscurite-Asile
Summary: As there are a few glee members who are having problems singing in front of people, it's up to Kurt to help them overcome their nerves.
1. Sensitive Soul

((Author Note: Sequel to Welcome to the tea Party. Only, now it's with the other three main quiet characters. Might do Santana too. I'll just wait and see))

After helping Tina get out of her comfort zone in glee, Mr. Schue had requested that Kurt helped the other quiet students to find their inner voice. He was excited for it, as he wasn't too sure what the quiet singers liked and what their style was. Brittany was excited for getting help from Kurt, she hadn't spoken to him about it since the class. Instead, it was Matt that came up to him after school one day. He was uncomfortable at first, which wasn't that much of a surprise. After all, no jock would want to be seen asking gay boy for some help. It was a little pathetic the way Matt was talking to him, muttering his question and looking anywhere at the ground instead of at Kurt, he finally got his question out. Kurt set up a time when Matt came to his house so they could practice. He had to constantly tell his father that it was something for school and Matt was not his new secret boy lover. Kurt found out that Matt preferred the slower type of music which had meaning, instead of the fast crap which was just catchy and pointless, such as Tinas song. After half an hour of discussion, they had agreed on a song which Matt was happy to perform. They started practice.

Three days later, Matt was comfortable with singing in front of the rest of the members of glee. Kurt rocked up in school in a white suit, while Matt came in with his usual jeans and top. He had told Kurt many times that he didn't want to get all done up and it had to be natural. Kurt tried to be natural but he still had to wear the white suit. So, he did. At least it was more himself then with the mad hatters costume. Then again, he did love the top hat.

Once Glee came, Mr. Schue decided to talk about Disney songs. Everyone was giving ideas, some were interesting like "Be Prepared" or "Drums of War" but other people chose the traditional love songs. When the glee lesson almost came to an end, Kurt looked over at Matt. He hadn't said anything about his performance. Matt noticed Kurt staring at him quite angrily so he moaned and raised his hand.

"Yes Matt" Mr. Schue said. He hadn't heard Matt say anything before in glee so he was a little surprised.

"Uhm, I was wondering. Kurt has been helping me with this song and I would kinda like to sing it today… maybe" he stated uncomfortably. Everyone smiled, interested in hearing what Matts voice was like on his own. Mr. Schue looked over at Kurt who was sitting with his arms crossed, smiling.

"Sure, sounds good" Mr. Schue replied. Matt and Kurt got up, walking towards the piano. Kurt sat down on the piano and Matt looked at the audience, getting even more nervous. Kurt started to play but when Matt was supposed to start singing, there was nothing. So, Kurt decided to repeat it. Still, Matt just stood there in stage fright. Everyone just continued to stare at Matt. Rachel was obviously getting annoyed. Why was someone who suffered from stage fright in glee anyway?

"Come on Matt, you can do it" Mike whispered loudly, which defeated the purpose of actually whispering. Matt nodded and looked over Kurt, who was still smiling. Once Matt gave him a nod, Kurt repeated for the third time. This time, Matt started to sing.

_Now I've heard there was a secret chord_  
_ That David played, and it pleased the Lord_  
_ But you don't really care for music, do you?_  
_ It goes like this_  
_ The fourth, the fifth_  
_ The minor fall, the major lift_  
_ The baffled king composing Hallelujah_  
_ Hallelujah_  
_ Hallelujah_  
_ Hallelujah_  
_ Hallelujah_

At first, Matt wasn't the best. He was a little bit shaky and some parts due to his nerves. His voice was beautiful though, more like the Jeff Buckley style. It wasn't the voice most people expected to hear. Well, besides Mike. They used to do Karaoke together so he knew what Matts voice was like.

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof_  
_ You saw her bathing on the roof_  
_ Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you_  
_ She tied you_  
_ To a kitchen chair_  
_ She broke your throne, and she cut your hair_  
_ And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

As Matt didn't like seeing everyone watching him, he closed his eyes. It made his voice much clearer and stable. With his eyes closed, he was just more confident somehow. Kurt smiled at Matt.

_Baby I have been here before_  
_ I know this room, I've walked this floor_  
_ I used to live alone before I knew you._  
_ I've seen your flag on the marble arch_  
_ Love is not a victory march_  
_ It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

Slowly, he opened his eyes. He was able to look at the audience. There was a lot of passion in his voice, so he decided to make his presentation more acceptable.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
_ Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

His voice was getting a little high, which was very impressive. Not as high as a high F like Kurt but it was still really impressive. Puck muttered something which received a hit from Finn who was sitting next to him. It made Matt stumble a little so Kurt quickly sang while Matt tried to find himself.

_There was a time you let me know_  
_ What's really going on below_  
_ But now you never show it to me, do you?_  
_ And remember when I moved in you_  
_ The holy dove was moving too_  
_ And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
_ Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Kurt sang the high f, which made Rachel annoyed. He was able to do it so that could have meant he could take the defying gravity solo away from her. Of course, she wouldn't allow it. Matt was able to pick up with Kurt as they sang together.

_You say I took the name in vain_  
_ I don't even know the name_  
_ But if I did, well really, what's it to you?_  
_ There's a blaze of light_  
_ In every word_  
_ It doesn't matter which you heard_  
_ The holy or the broken Hallelujah_

The way Matt and Kurt sang together was truly beautiful. Some of the students were swaying from side to side and Mercedes had some tears. The voices were angelic.

_ Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
_ Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Finn was mouthing the words, along with Quinn. Puck had his arm wrapped around Quinn. They were getting a lot closer lately.

_ I did my best, it wasn't much_  
_ I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch_  
_ I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you_  
_ And even though_  
_ It all went wrong_  
_ I'll stand before the Lord of Song_  
_ With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah_

As Matt was able to sing by himself once again, Kurt stopped singing and went back to just playing the piano. It would be good for Matt to finish all by himself as it would make him feel like he had done a better job.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
_ Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
_ Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
_ Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
_ Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
_ Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
_ Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
_ Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
_ Hallelujah_

Slowly, everyone started to applaud, even Puck and Rachel.

"Matt, I never knew you could sing like that" Finn stated amazed. Matt laughed uncomfortably and scratched the back of his head. He wasn't too sure on how to react.

"Yes, a little shaky at first but that was just the nerves. If you learn to be more confident we could actually give you a solo" Mr. Schue said. Kurt smiled even more and gave a clap. Rachel was obviously angry at that but no one noticed.

"I'm not too sure about that Mr. Schue" Matt answered. "I mean, I still can't really perform in front of you guys" he added.

"Well, with practice you can" Kurt interrupted. The class cheered.

"Yeah, do it Matt" Quinn called out.

"Well, I guess if you guys insist. I might give it a go or something" Matt whispered. Again everyone cheered and the bell rang.

"Ok, see you guys next lesson or in Spanish" Mr. Schue said as they all headed to their next class. Of course, after Matt thanked Kurt for helping him with his singing and confidence.

"No problem. That's what I'm here for"


	2. Disney Classic

It was Brittany that next came up to Kurt to ask for help with her singing only two days after Matts performance. Cheerios practice had just finished and she waited for Kurt to get changed. Kurt was the only cheerio who got changed after practice because he would get all sweaty and that would ruin the outfit. He still had to put his shirt on when the blonde wondered into the males change room. Fortunately, Kurt was the only one there at the time.

"Brittany, what are you doing here?" Kurt asked, grabbing his shirt to cover up his body.

"What? I've been waiting for ten minutes. Didn't think a boy could take so long to get changed" Brittany replied, sounding almost as confused as Kurt.

"This is the _boys _change room" Kurt remarked. He had been threatened by the football players many times that he should have used the female change rooms instead of the male ones. When he did go to the female change rooms once though he got into a lot of trouble by some of the teachers. While he still did use the females change rooms from time to time as the girls had gotten used to it, he still liked to use the male rooms when possible. What was Brittany doing there?

"Don't worry Kurt. I've been in here before. I think this is where I hooked up with Azimio" she crooked her head and went off into a daydream. The thought of Brittany and Azimio almost made Kurt hurl, but he was able to keep it in.

"Brittany, I don't want to know which of the Neanderthals you "got with" in this room ok. Otherwise it will make me physically and emotionally ill, ok?" he stated but it seemed Brittany wasn't paying attention.

"Then again, it may have bee Finn" she muttered. Rolling his eyes, Kurt put his designer shirt on and was heading out when Brittany ran over to him.

"Kurt, I need your help" she stated. "You know, with my singing in Glee" Kurt nodded in understanding. It was good that she

She was inspired by the class they had in glee, not just Matts performance. Well, he did inspire her to not show the obvious side of her. The one that would have done the Brittney song. She still did want to do a Brittney song in glee but had another song in mind. Once Kurt found out what the song was, he was a little surprised and was curious to why Brittany chose the song but she wouldn't tell him about who the song was to. So, he had to continue to help Brittany to remember all the lines to her song. That was the main thing she struggled with.

A few days before they did the performance though, Kurt had asked Mercedes to help them. They needed some chocolate in it and Mercedes had no problem helping out. After all, she had known the song since she was little. She only had to join in the practice three times. When they got the costumes it was rather fun, especially as they convinced Mercedes to wear it.

When they showed up for glee practice, they were all wearing togas. Birttanys was a light purple on and Kurt and Mercedes had a light cream one. As Mr. Schue walked in he knew that they were going to be singing. They did have a bit of a conversation first but Brittany raised her hand, announcing that she would like to sing a song. Rachel muttered something angrily under her breath but it went unnoticed. The three singers stood up and walked over to the piano. The music started to play and Brittany began to sing.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement__  
I guess I've already won that_

She gave a light chuckle at that comment, thinking about her past "relationships"

_No man is worth the aggravation__  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

Once she did love someone though, she really believed it was true love. He didn't use her just for sex and was a really sweet guy. Then when she found out he was still using her, she decided no to fall in love again. It broke her heart. The two were still sort of friends though. After all, he was singing the song with her. Kurt and Mercedes started to sing.

_** Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'**  
** He's the Earth and heaven to you**  
** Try to keep it hidden**  
** Honey, we can see right through you**  
** Girl, ya can't conceal it**  
** We know how ya feel and**  
** Who you're thinking of**  
_  
Brittany stared at her back up singers a little angrily. She wasn't really angry of course but they had decided to make her act it out, like how Meg had done it in the movie. They started to get more involved, walking around the room, Brittany singing her hear out.

_No chance, no way__  
I won't say it, no, no_

You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh

_ It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love_

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh

The gleeks were looking at Brittany curiously. Especially Santana. Brittany hadn't told her that she was into someone, and the two were as close as you could get.__

**You keep on denying**  
** Who you are and how you're feeling**  
** Baby, we're not buying**  
** Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling**  
** Face it like a grown-up**  
** When ya gonna own up**  
** That ya got, got, got it bad**

_WRONG: No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no_

_ **Give up, give in**  
** Check the grin you're in love**_

Brittany smiled a little but quickly removed it as Mercedes grabbed her hands playfully. There was no way she was actually in love anyway. At least, that's what she was constantly trying to tell herself.

_ This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love_

**You're doin flips read our lips**  
** You're in love**

You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it

**Girl, don't be proud**  
** It's O.K. you're in love**  


Kurt grabbed a white flower from a vase that was conveniently on the piano as he had placed it there yesterday. No one noticed the vase though. Brittany sat on the piano once Kurt gave her the flower.

_ Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love_

As Brittany swayed from side to side, admiring the flower, Kurt and Mercedes did a small turn before the "sha la la la la" part.

Puck was disappointed with the item but he clapped along with the other students. Of course, Santana clapped the loudest as Brittany walked over to her and sat down, her eyes gazing at the floors. Even though it was meant to make her more confident about herself, it didn't seem to do it.

"Talk later?" Santana asked, itching to find out who the boy was. Brittany gave a soft nod and smiled back at Kurt. He gave her another grin as he sat back down next to Mercedes.

"You know, I could get used to this toga thing" he said to Mercedes. "I can see why you girls wear dresses. It's so breezy down there." There was a mixed reaction from the gleeks. Some shivered, some laughed and some were just plain confused. It got really awkward for a moment and then it went back to normal, Mr. Schue saying he might put that song for their item. It was a good day for Kurt.


End file.
